


The Unnamed Tales

by dumbasses_in_love



Category: Oscar Wilde - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Oscar Wilde - Freeform, The Happy Prince
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbasses_in_love/pseuds/dumbasses_in_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>!!!TEMPORARILY DELETED!!! I changed my mind on a couple of things. Expect the updated first chapter + more to be updated in couple of days (EDIT: feb-23-2014)</p><p>Castiel saves Dean from Hell, but instead of bringing him up to Heaven as he was ordered to do, he resurrects him the best he can: by placing his soul within a statue of Dean, a.k.a. The Happy Prince. It's not a retelling of the original Oscar Wilde tale, although it does use the same basic plotline of Castiel helping out Dean with his inability to cope with what he sees in the world, without being able to help on his own. Along the way, we figure out what makes them both end up here, on top of a hill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unnamed Tales

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Happy Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/35312) by Oscar Wilde. 



> Come find me at tumblr, especially if you have something to tell me. Be nice though, yeah. It's my first fanfic!
> 
> My blog's url is dumbasses-in-love.tumblr.com. My current projects are tagged: "my fanfiction".
> 
> Many thanks to Renee for beta-ing!

!!!TEMPORARILY DELETED!!! I changed my mind on a couple of things. Expect the updated first chapter + more to be updated in couple of days (EDIT: feb-23-2014)


End file.
